


Talk your way through the night

by hellskitchensmurdock



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellskitchensmurdock/pseuds/hellskitchensmurdock
Summary: Fitz can't sleep. A million miles and a million years away, Daisy can’t either.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Talk your way through the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! I haven't written anything aos in a while so I wanted to do something short before I get writing the next fic I have planned,, Hope you enjoy this short fitzdaisy oneshot :)

Fitz lies awake, staring out the window. He thinks the stars have changed but he can’t be sure. Enoch had him set alarms to keep himself in sync with the team but he just can’t fall asleep.

A million miles and a million years away, Daisy can’t either. She sits awake in the pajamas's she had to buy when they first got to 1931. She had no clue what they were doing here, why Fitz sent her and the team here.

She sits on the windowsill in the house Fitz apparently somehow got them. Daisy thought house was an understatement, it was a mansion with enough rooms for each of them plus too many spare.

She wonders where Fitz is.

He was wondering how the team, his family, were doing. He knew they wouldn’t be too far along their mission yet, seeing as it was predicted to take at least a few months.

He turns to the bedside table and smiles as bittersweetness wells up in his chest. Various photos of his friends cover it. Some older, like the one with Trip, Bobbi and Hunter. Others newer, like the one without Coulson.

He wonders how the team were coping with Coulson being back. Until he isn’t, because the anger at not saying goodbye to his father figure, then not getting a chance to say hello again threatens to rise.

Daisy tries to not think about Coulson. She doesn’t know how the real man would take knowing he was brought back as an LMD. She’s not even sure about how she’s taking it. A part of her remembers what happened a few years ago. The other knows that this is different, because there’s no Radcliffe or AIDA to interfere.

She still sometimes thinks back to the framework, mostly when she’s thinking about Fitz. About their past, and what their future could be. They haven’t really spoken much since he, the other version of him...

And she’s not really sure what she would said if she got the chance. Was she still angry and afraid of what the other version of him did?

Despite this, she still sneaks out of the mansion to the Zephyr in an effort to contact him. Wherever he is. Whenever he is.

She reaches the control panel and opens up the comm line. Messing around with the settings, she finds one she’s unfamiliar with and selects it.

“Fitz?” she asks.

Fitz turns his head towards the door, unsure weather he really heard his name or if he was just tired.

“Fitz?” the voice asks louder. Feminine, american, familiar.

Daisy.

She waits for his response. Just as she is about to try again, he replies.

“Daisy. You shouldn’t be contacting me.” Despite his words, Daisy can hear the happiness in his voice.

Did he miss her or just miss talking to someone?

Fitz misses her. He misses all of them. He doesn’t say anything though, they are still in awkward position.

A different version of him hurt her and he wasn’t sure if Daisy knew he did. Though, he muses, she might’ve guessed. _Then again, we haven’t spent much time together lately._

Half the time, his brain cycles like that.

“Well, too bad. I’m here.” He can hear the smile in Daisy’s voice. “I miss you.”

“Yeah.” Fitz smiles as well. He hesitates for a moment before deciding it was okay. “I miss you too.”

Daisy’s smile turns into a grin as she hears the sincerity in his tone. “Well, update me! Where are you? How have you been?”

Her smile fades slightly as he speaks. “I can’t tell you that. but I’m fine, how are you?”

“Fitz,” her tone is hard but kind. “Why can’t you tell me? And don’t lie.”

Fitz sighs. “It’s complicated. I’m not even sure I understand.”

“Oh that’s saying something.” Daisy laughs. so does Fitz.

“And honestly?” Fitz’s laughter dies down. “I’ve been shit. I wish I could be with you guys.”

“I wish you could be here too.” Daisy bites her lip. Exhaustion leaks from Fitz’s tone and through the speakers.

“What has been going on there?” Fitz’s tone suddenly changed, becoming the strong mask he puts on for others, because its easier than having them worry about him.

Daisy hesitates at first, wanting to say something more. She decides it's useless and he'll probably just be annoyed, so she launches into a long explanation: chronicoms, detectives on their backs, gangs. Her, Jemma and May went to a speakeasy the other night. Alien communists.

“So all in a days work?” They both laugh.

“Yes, suppose so.” Daisy sighs. “Enough about that though, how was your year in space? We never did get to speak about that.”

Although he needed some prompting at first, Fitz tells her about his year in space; all the planets he saw, the aliens he met. The two end up making it their goal to sync their time on Kitson to each other.

Any thoughts of sleeping were abandoned by both of them until their eyes were too heavy to hold open. They both whisper and giggle with long pauses between their words.

“Goodnight Daisy. Love you.” Daisy isn’t sure if he fell asleep or not, but she replies anyways.

“Night Fitz. Love you too.” Daisy whispers before falling asleep sitting on the floor, her back against the control panel.

She sleeps peacefully. A million miles and a million years away, so does Fitz.


End file.
